Birthday Blues
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. It's the twins birthday and both the HIVE and the Titans are preparing for their respective teammate's party...some more prepared then others. Hopefully better then it sounds! Multiple pairings. Read and review!
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. A birthday story. Rather common place, but it sets up for a different plot that I might get to…in about three or four stories. SUSPENSE! OOOH! Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a comment. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Birthday Blues"**

**Chapter One**

**Unknown Location**

She rubbed her eyes, tired. At last, her plans were nearing fruition. All she needed to do now was arrange a meeting place and she'd be one step closer to revenge. Once she had gotten near the HIVE she could take one of their places…then during a fight with the Titans, she could take on of THEIR places. That would put her just where she needed to be to finally have a crack at Garfield Logan, the man...boy…teen, whatever…who killed her mother. Of course getting "near" the HIVE was more then just physically speaking. She needed to gain their trust as well…learn about whom she was going to replace. If she made one mistake with their mannerisms…the slightest flaw in their personality…it could be the end of her plan. She had worked too hard, come too far to fail now. Hers was a plan that has taken years to accomplish. Years of practicing her powers, studying human behavior, learning to become the perfect actor, it was all for this single purpose. It was all for vengeance. Typing at her computer, which had become the main tool of her scheme lately, she arranged to meet at a place she knew he'd show up at. It was a restaurant with an "all you can eat" buffet.

Girl: (typing) I'll be looking for you, big guy. Don't disappoint. By the way, my real name is Jane Miller."

It was a lie, of course. Her real name was Gemini DeMille. She was the daughter of Madam Rouge. And soon she would have the green head of the Changeling mounted on her apartment wall.

::CUE THEME::

**HIVE Tower: Krystal's Room**

Krystal woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes. For a few moments she was just sitting there. Then she perked up as awareness struck home. Grinning with glee, she got dressed before yanking the calendar off the wall and hugging it to her chest.

Krystal: You glorious keeper of dates, you! I love you like a fat kid loves fat kid food!

Why was Krystal so happy, you ask? She had just awoken to the morning of her birthday. Years ago on this day, a woman on a planetoid gave birth to two healthy babies, a boy and a girl. …obviously, she was the girl. Either that or they were identical twins until Shade decided to have it "corrected". In any case, Krystal was ecstatic. If there was one thing she loved, it was parties. …and the smell of crayons. Oh, and she liked the stuffed animal that Mammoth won at the fair…and she stole. …what? It wasn't like he was going to use it…right? And let's not forget corn. She was a big fan of corn. …never mind. The point was, parties were one of the numerous things she loved. Oooo, she wondered what sort of wonderful thingies her friends had set up for her!

**Main Room**

Krystal entered the room and her face fell. No streamers, no banners, no cake…but then again…it was only the morning! She had plenty of time for a party. Noticing Mammoth and Gizmo playing video games, she wandered over and leaned between them. Now they would notice her and wish her a happy birthday! …any minute now. …they would…notice. …any…minute. Okay…maybe they were just too involved in the game. This could be corrected. She cleared her throat. Nothing. She tried again.

Mammoth: Get a drink, Krystal.

Gizmo: Yeah, don't make noises in our ears like that.

Krystal: Isn't there something you'd like to say to me?

The pair looked at each other briefly.

Gizmo: Nope.

Mammoth: Not really.

Crestfallen, Krystal stepped back. Did they forget? No…no, they wouldn't forget. Would they? She leaned back over.

Krystal: Do you guys know what today is? Do ya? Do ya?

Gizmo: Is it the day you leave us alone so we can concentrate?

Krystal made it worse by grabbing Gizmo's head and hugging it. He was so adorable when he was being rude and inconsiderate! Mammoth wondered if Gizmo enjoyed it when she did that or not. It was whispered that Gizmo had a crush on the girl before she came out.

Gizmo: Gah! Quit it!

Krystal: C'mon! You gotta know what day it is!

Krystal let Gizmo go, starting to feel worried. What if they HAD forgotten? How could they? She reminded them yesterday, hadn't she? …hadn't she? Well, either way, they should have remembered!

Mammoth: Uh…Thursday?

Gizmo: The nineteenth?

Krystal: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! And what's that?

The boys shrugged.

Gizmo: I'm stumped.

Mammoth: Me too.

Gizmo: Well, that don't surprise anybody.

Sighing, Krystal turned and started to leave. Her voice was filled with disappointment and sadness.

Krystal: Never mind…it's not important.

She walked into the hall, feeling depressed. She remembered all of their birthdays…she marked them on the calendar…why did she get forgotten that way? …wait…that was just Gizmo and Mammoth! Gizmo was a pretty inconsiderate guy and Mammoth was…Mammoth. People like Jinx or Red X wouldn't forget…and even if they did, Blackfire would NEVER forget! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!

**Titan H.Q.: Raven's Room**

Shade snored softly, his leg kicking. Raven grumbled as his foot came in contact with her leg for the umpteenth time.

Raven: (tired) Shade, if you kick me again, I'm slamming you into that wall.

Needless to say, Shade soon found himself hugging the wall. Sighing, Shade remained on the floor next to the wall. It was probably better then he didn't make Raven anymore upset. A futile effort, it turned out, as Raven soon sat up, a scowl on her face.

Raven: And now I can't get back to sleep. Perfect. Now who can I blame for this?

Shade scrunched up on the floor, trying to turn into a ball. Raven glared at him for a moment before sighing and holding out her hand. Her cloak floated over and she fastened it on.

Raven: **Stop cowering, weakling. It nauseates. Huh? Say that again.**

Raven floated over and leaned down until their noses touched. He gulped as a smile spread across her face.

Raven: **Is that so? Well…**

To his surprise, she simply pecked him on the nose and straightened back up. He sat up, relaxing. Guess she wasn't mad after all.

Raven: **…happy birthday.**

She then kicked him sharply, knocking the air out of him. On second thought…maybe she was miffed.

Raven: **But I knew that already. You think I would forget such a thing? I'm insulted. I remember your birthday, Changeling's birthday, Cyborg's birthday, and even Terra's birthday. Robin won't tell us his…and Starfire can go to hell for all I care.**

Shade coughed slightly. That was unpleasant, as was every time she kicked him in the stomach. Raven leaned down again, lifting his face up with a single finger under his chin.

Raven: **I suppose you want a present of some kind, hmm? I suppose you think you deserve some sort of "gift". Is that right?**

Damn, he hated questions like that. He was never sure what the answer was. If he said "yes" that would be insinuating that he expects her to do something for him. That was wrong. Of course, if he said "no" that would be insinuating that he thought she was too selfish to give anything to him. Again, that was wrong. So he just shrugged. Also a wrong answer, but in truth, all he had. Raven patted his head.

Raven: **There, there. As a matter of fact, I did get you a little something.**

Well, that was a surprise. Then again, a "little something" could be anything from a juicy steak to a letter opener to his ribs. …not that she's ever stabbed him before, but she's threaten to. He certainly wouldn't put it past her.

Raven: **Come. Let's go and inform the others that we will be celebrating your birthday today.**

Shade followed her. Raven briefly wondered if she should warn him about birthday hits…nah. Why spoil the fun? Besides, she could…kiss it and make it better. Smirking, Raven floated faster down the hall.

**HIVE Tower: Training Room**

Krystal banged her head on the wall, much to her friend's concern. Jinx grabbed her on the backswing, preventing her from doing it again. Krystal blinked as she looked upside-down at her friend.

Krystal: Oh, hi.

Jinx: Please tell me you weren't trying to kill flies with your forehead again.

Remembering why she had been banging her head, Krystal pouted. Jinx didn't seem to remember either…maybe if she jogged her memory. Krystal smiled again.

Krystal: Hey, Jinx…do you remember what day it is?

Jinx: …Thursday?

Krystal's lower lip quivered. Sonic suddenly snapped his fingers and whispered into Jinx's ear. Blinking, Jinx's eyes widened and she turned to him.

Jinx: Really?

Sonic: I think so.

Jinx: …uh…your birthday?

Krystal beamed. Somebody remembered! She hugged Sonic.

Krystal: A cookie for your memory, kind sir!

Sonic: Uh…well, happy birthday, right, Jinx?

Jinx: Of course…uh…phooo…um…

Both of them had forgotten, of course. Sonic just remembered at the last minute. So saying, neither of them had actually BOUGHT her anything. This meant that the next question was very difficult to answer. Backing away from Sonic, Krystal started to jump up and down frantically.

Krystal: What you get me? What you get me?! WHAT?!

Sonic: W…well…uh…

Jinx: It's a surprise! Yeah…a surprise…

Krystal: …you didn't get me anything, did you?

Sonic: Well, we will! We really will!

Krystal: No…no, it's okay. The sheer fact you remembered is enough for me.

Hanging her head, Krystal shuffled out of the room. Obviously her words were false. Jinx sighed and pinched her nose.

Jinx: Okay…so apparently we need to buy her a present.

Sonic: Just one?

Jinx: …okay, so apparently we need to buy her presents.

**Bob's Buffet**

I really hope there isn't a real place called this somewhere. I just made it up off the top of my head. Anyway, Mammoth shifted, kind of nervous. After all, the big guy hadn't been on a date before. This would explain why he was (A) still in costume, and (B) had his hair slicked back with what had to be an ungodly amount of hair gel. He kept repeating the same thing to himself. Don't eat like a pig, don't eat like a pig, don't eat like a pig. Sound advice. He took a deep breath. Okay…maybe she'd be repulsive. Maybe she would have a voice that cut your teeth, a face that shattered mirrors, and a foul body odor. Yeah. Then he wouldn't feel too awkward. A whistle cut through his thoughts.

Female voice: Wow. When you said you were tall and muscular, you weren't kidding. You ARE Woolyboy, aren't you?

Mammoth felt the need for his jaw to hang open. Smiling at him was a vision of loveliness (which was easy for a shape shifter to accomplish). From the sheen of her shoulder length black hair, to her blue eyes, she was exactly the way she looked on the web-cam. In fact, it was almost eerie that she managed to get her hair exactly back in the position. She wore a pair of gold earrings and two thin silver bracelets, one on each wrist. Her attire was a simple brown T-shirt and a pair of slacks.

Mammoth: Uh…yeah. You're Jane?

Gemini: C'mon, big guy! You know what I look like!

Her voice was full of good natured humor…which was exactly what she was aiming for. It was important that she win him over. If she was to gain access to HIVE tower, Gemini had to be worthy of his trust. Inside she felt kind of bad about what she was doing. He didn't look like a bad guy…oh well. Revenge was a terrible business, and an all-consuming one. Sometimes you had to chew up the good guys and spit them out with the bad.

Gemini: So…hungry?

Mammoth: I'm always hungry. Ask my friends. I'm Mammoth.

Gemini: Oh, I know who you are. How could I not? I read the paper, after all.

They gathered their food. Gemini soon was VERY glad it was an all you can eat buffet. Mammoth put away a LOT of food. It put her to shame. Her shape shifting skills ate up a lot of energy and she needed to replenish a lot. Her skin wasn't as…loose as her mother's, sadly, which made it harder. Fortunately, her disguises didn't melt when near heat.

Gemini: So…Mammoth…what's it like being a super hero? I can't imagine the responsibility is all that fun.

Mammoth was about to respond when the mantra came to mind. He couldn't be a pig…so he swallowed his food before speaking. Good move!

Mammoth: Yeah…it ain't the way most people think. People want to be superheroes all the time, but it ain't easy, you know?

Oh, she knew alright. The temptation to use her powers to get what she wanted was great…but that would make her like HIM. Gemini was a lot of things…but NOT like him. That's why she didn't bother coming up with an alias. Besides, Gemini didn't sound like a real name anyway. …come to think of it, what was the orphanage thinking when they named her that? Maybe she had two heads at the time. It was possible…but not likely. …maybe it was June when she arrived. That made more sense. Mammoth had to think…he needed to make conversation…couldn't just wait for her to say something.

Mammoth: So…uh…been in Jump City long?

Gemini: No, not really. Moved here fairly recently.

This was the first completely true thing she had told him. How long had it been? Had it even been a year yet? She wasn't sure. Earning the money to move here wasn't too hard. You'd be amazed how much money criminals make. It was so easy, slipping in with them, taking from what they've already stolen, and leaving. Gemini didn't think it was wrong…after all, she was stealing from crooks. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? No, of course not. Who cared if there was a few hundreds missing when the cops came around (and they always did, she'd make sure of that)? She wanted to talk about the Titans…to find out more about them…but that would be a risky venture. If she professed an interest in them…it might lead to suspicion later on.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Blackfire entered the room in a noisy fashion, slamming both hands along the door frame. This caused the people inside the room…which was everyone but Krystal and Mammoth…to jump. Her voice like ice, Blackfire asked a very simple question.

Blackfire: Who here forgot today is Krystal's birthday?

Gulping, everyone seemed reluctant to answer. Finally Blackfire hung her head and stepped into the room.

Blackfire: Because I did too. I'm such an idiot…

She leaned against the couch, sighing. The others took on similar depressed looks. It WAS kind of bad when you forget a friend's birthday…and it was REALLY bad when you forget your girlfriend's birthday. Gizmo grumbled.

Gizmo: How's she taking it?

Blackfire: Last I saw, she was tossing a rubber ball at the wall in the training room and letting it strike her head.

They all winced.

Red X: Didn't you try to stop her?

Blackfire: Yeah. She threw the ball at MY head.

Sonic: …we screwed up.

Blackfire: Gee, you think?

Blackfire turned to Gizmo, poking his bald head with each word.

Blackfire: You. Fix this.

Gizmo: How the hell do you want me to do that?

Jinx rubbed her chin before snapping her fingers.

Jinx: I think I've got an idea. Gizmo, you get to work building…

SUSPENSE!

Gizmo: Okay, whatever. What are you going to do?

Jinx: Blackfire, you keep Krystal occupied. Do whatever it takes. I don't care if you have to put on puppet shows.

Blackfire winced. Puppet shows? She'd rather not have to do that…again. Her knees got sore from kneeling down for all the acts of Hamlet last time. Sighing, she nodded. If Jinx thought it was the best idea, she'd trust her.

Gizmo: Hey, I asked what YOU are going to do!

Jinx: Red X, go buy party supplies. Sonic, you got the presents, Blackfire will make up a list before she goes to distract her.

Gizmo: HEY! What are YOU going to do!?

Jinx's eyes narrowed. Her brow furrowed, her fist clenched, and she gulped before speaking.

Jinx: I…am going to bake a cake.

Sonic: …aren't you being a little dramatic? It's not like we're asking Gizmo to bake the cake.

Gizmo: Yeah, I…hey, wait a minute!

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Birthday Blues"**

**Chapter Two**

**Titan: H.Q.: Main Room**

Shade yelped as Starfire struck his arm again, her hand glowing and leaving a burn. Raven bit her lip. This wasn't as funny as she was expecting it to be. In fact, it made her feel a little queasy. Damn her for developing an attachment. Nevertheless, she didn't interfere. Grinning wickedly, Starfire let her starbolt fade and brushed her hair from her face.

Starfire: Earth traditions can be so interesting. It is as if I am disciplining him for aging.

Robin: Star, you forgot.

Frowning, she thought for a moment. Then her eyes widened with realization and she turned, slugging Shade one more time.

Starfire: And one for the good luck!

Whimpering, Shade rubbed his bruised limbs. He didn't mind when Robin, Changeling, and Raven hit him…but the others were extremely painful. Raven hated how it was making her feel…so she floated over and smacked him on the head.

Raven: **Stop being a baby. Is it my fault you were too stupid to erect a shield like I do when it's my birthday?**

There. Now she's managed to subtly hint what he should do next year without seeming too compassionate. It wasn't her fault he was freaking stupid, right? I mean, anybody would have thought of that, right? Growling at her own inner conflict, she turned and punched Shade on his head…this in turn, hurt her hand. Hissing, she held it, taking deep breathes through her teeth.

Changeling: Uh…Raven? You okay?

Raven: **Oh yeah. I just broke my knuckles on the world's hardest skull, but I'm doing great.**

Terra: Are you nuts? I have the world's hardest skull.

Raven: **Really? Then by all means…**

Raven gestured toward Shade's head. Gulping, Shade closed his eyes as Terra pulled her fist back and struck it. Her eyes widened.

Terra: Holy CRAP!

Shaking her hand, Terra grumbled and swore.

Terra: Okay…so it's pretty ha…

And Shade fell over, unconscious from the blow to his head. Blinking the others looked at each other for a moment.

Cyborg: …well…guess this means we can set up his party without him noticing.

Robin: Yeah…good idea. Uh…Starfire, why don't you toss him into Raven's room until we're ready?

Shrugging, Starfire picked Shade up and left with him. Raven went to the door and shouted down the hall.

Raven: **"Toss" is just an expression! Put him down GENTLY!**

She turned to the others who looked slightly amused. Raven coughed.

Raven: (sheepish) **…he might knock some of my stuff over.**

Terra: Uh huh. Come off it, Raven. We know you like him.

Bristling, Raven floated up until her head nearly touched the ceiling. She then willed her cloak to stretch down, giving the illusion that she had grown to tremendous heights. Tendrils emerged from her cloak, waving around.

Raven: **Shade is nothing more then a tool to me! A pet at best! I'll use him until he's no longer required, then toss him aside! He is NOTHING!**

Having seen it a dozen times, the others yawned. Raven's eye twitched.

Raven: **Maybe you'd all like to spend some time within the confines of my cloak.**

That got a response. The last one to go into that cloak came out in pieces. What was his name? Shock Trauma? Well, whatever his name was, he had to be carted off in numerous bags when they took his corpse away. In fact, it might be his spleen in Raven's collection. Everyone just shook their heads.

Raven: **Good. Then let's put an end to this discussion.**

That said, Raven returned to normal and left the room to get ready for Shade's party. As soon as she left, Changeling turned to the others.

Changeling: She's totally doing him.

Raven: **I'LL KILL YOU!**

Raven came flying back in and started chasing him around the room. The others shrugged and started inching toward the door. No need for all of them to be sucked into Raven's cloak of unhappy times.

**Party Surplus Story**

Rose sighed, pushing her rose tinted glasses up on her nose. She hated the fact it was summer. She couldn't wear a coat or scarf without looking insane and/or dying of heatstroke. It wasn't much of a disguise, but it should suffice. Combined with her dyed hair, nobody would recognize Rose Wilson. Sonic had dropped her off in the H-car before going to get the presents. At first she didn't think it was a good idea. How long could it possibly take to buy party supplies compared to choosing presents? Upon looking around inside, however, she realized this was going to be a more trying task then she had originally suspected. The place was filled with all sorts of things. What would Krystal want? Party games? They were usually for small children…but Krystal was childish right down to her cute as a button face. Only her height, voice, and education told people she wasn't a child. While she preferred to speak in a high pitched voice, her real voice was much more mature sounding, one expected of a teenage girl. Basically she was a big kid at heart. Rose picked up a pin the tail on the donkey set. …would this offend her or make her happy? …dammit, why couldn't SHE shop for the present?! It made her want to bash her head in with a piñata stick! Hmm…piñata…that might be something she'd want. What did she use to do on her birthday? …oh right. She trained.

Rose: (muttering) My childhood stank…

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Jinx fastened her white apron and got to work. Truth be told, she never really tried cooking before. So saying, she had no idea if she was any good at it. The most she had ever done is make pasta, and that's pretty easy. Mixing ingredients though…that was uncharted territory.

Jinx: (muttering) C'mon Jinx…you've made potions before. You can bake a cake. How hard could it be?

Opening the cook book, she got to work. She soon discovered, much to her dismay, that she was a total klutz in the kitchen. Whenever she tried to remove a pot or pan she wound up knocking the whole assortment onto the floor. She broke the big bowl and had to use two smaller ones, splitting the mix in half. So when the directions called for four eggs, she put two in one bowl and the other two in the second one. She made the mistake of plugging the mixer in the broken socket, causing it to short out and smoke. Unplugging it, she tossed it into the sink and ran water over it to prevent a fire. Sighing, she resorted to stirring manually. She hoped Blackfire was keeping Krystal occupied. This was starting to look like a disaster in the making.

**Krystal's Room**

Krystal rubbed the back of her head, her usual grin spread across her face. Well, this WAS a surprise.

Krystal: I had no idea you wanted to learn how to whittle!

Yes, Krystal knew how to whittle. In fact, her room had numerous creations of hers lying about. …though nobody wanted to comment on them as they were all bizarre looking things. One was a three headed monkey, each with different expressions. From right to left it was happy, sad, and angry. The extremeness of each emotion was the most disturbing. The happy monkey's smile looked so wide that the lips were cracked, for example. She had other things like a duck with feet on its back, a perfect replica of herself…with her head backwards, and other such oddities. Suffice to say they were worried about her, but they knew if they asked her to see a doctor it would only exacerbate the situation. She'd scream and kick and otherwise cause a scene. Besides, it might just be artistic expression. Blackfire, however, did NOT want to learn how to whittle…but she could think of nothing more time consuming. She put on her best fake smile.

Blackfire: Well, I've always wanted a hobby.

Krystal: Well, okie dokie! I see you even brought me some wood!

Krystal picked up one of the pieces of wood Blackfire brought with her. Holding it up to her nose, she gave it a whiff. Nodding, she immediately incinerated it. Before Blackfire could question it, she destroyed the rest of the wood, leaving ash.

Krystal: This wood is CRAP! What did you do, go outside and pick up driftwood?!

Blackfire: Well, yeah…

Much to Blackfire's astonishment, Krystal slapped her. Just her luck, she took her whittling seriously.

Krystal: Are you MAD?! It must be PERFECT WOOD! Let me show you…

Krystal flung the door to her closet open and started digging inside. After tossing out several items Blackfire couldn't hope to identify…though one did resemble a rifle…with funny shapes on it and no trigger…she pulled a large box out of it. The box was far too large to fit in the tiny closet space. Blackfire's eye twitched.

Blackfire: How did you…get that in there?

Krystal: Don't think about it, your brain will pop. Now, let's get you some wood.

She tossed a hunk of wood at Blackfire who just barely caught it. Krystal pulled out a whittling knife and CAREFULLY handed it to her, much to Blackfire's relief.

Krystal: First, it's utterly important that you have…

She reached into her closet again and pulled out a rocking chair. Blackfire sputtered. This was impossible. That was it. Tonight, when Krystal slept, Blackfire was going to go in and look around that closet. …of course, she'd probably be sucked into another dimension, one not of sight or sound but of the…never mind. Krystal placed the rocking chair down in front of Blackfire and gestured toward it. Blackfire sat down. Krystal created her own chair from light.

Blackfire: Show off.

Krystal: Nyah, nyah, nyah! You're just jealous. Anyway…usually I just use my powers to do this…

She took out a piece of wood and placed it on her palm. After about a minute of nothing, beams of light shot from her hand. In seconds, the wood was shaped like a turtle…with one leg and four heads.

Blackfire: …what the hell, baby? Seriously, what the hell?

Giggling and obviously not understanding Blackfire's question, she held the turtle thing up.

Krystal: It's a tortoise!

Blackfire: It has four heads and one leg!

Krystal: I know! Isn't it great? I loves it good!

As soon as she said that, she tossed it over her shoulder, letting it crash into the wall. She then created a blade from light.

Krystal: Anyway, that won't help you any. What YOU need is to learn how to do it nice and slow. This would take hours and hours, perfect for distracting somebody.

Blackfire: (nervous) Heh…well…uh…who'd do a thing like that? Heh…

Krystal: I KNOW, right? Okay, let's begin. The first thing you have to do is…

I have no idea how to whittle…so I'm just going to end this part here. Moving on.

**Bus Ride**

Gemini glared out the window as she rode the bus home. Her thoughts were preoccupied with her careful planning. The date had gone well. Not too fast, not too slow. Showed an interest in him, but not an obsession…he eagerly accepted her offer of another date to be planned out in the future. No signs that he was just saying it to be nice. Yes, it had gone well indeed. She needed to get home and write down all she learned about him from their conversations. It was important that she mesh with him perfectly. Some might question her plan. Some might think it too complex. Wouldn't it be easier, they would say, to just kill Logan while he was fighting the HIVE? Not at all. The Titans watch out for their own. Such an attempt would be suicide. She'd be killed before, during, or at best, after the attempt. While revenge ruled her life, she did have plans to live to enjoy it. Perhaps they would suggest replacing one of the Titans during the confusion of combat? This was part of her plan actually, but she needed to study them first. She needed to know who these Titans were, what they were like. One false move and she'd be exposed and killed. Her impression had to go beyond physical appearance if she was to survive and nobody knew the Teen Titans better then their opposites, the HIVE. She smiled softly. It was like a game of chess. To win, she had to position herself properly first. …and Mammoth, sadly, was one of her pawns. She felt a little bad that she had to trick the big lug…but nowhere near enough to reconsider her plan.

Gemini: (muttering) Tragic are the casualties of war…but necessary in the end.

**Music Store**

Sonic groaned. He REALLY wanted that new CD…but he had to get Krystal something. He had spent the money the others gave him for their presents…remarkably enough on the presents they wanted him to buy…so now he was down to his own cash. He had just enough on him for ONE CD. He held up the Metallica CD…and the one filled with songs for your dog, with such hits as "Squeaky Deeky". Guess which one Krystal wanted? I'll give you a hint. The Sandman doesn't enter into it. Why did she want that CD? …look, it's Krystal. It doesn't HAVE to make sense. If you haven't learned that by now, I give up. Just close this story now. …wait, come back! I was joking! WAIT! Sighing, Sonic put the Metallica CD back saving it for another time. His communicator went off.

Sonic: Yo?

Rose: Sonic, where are you? You said you'd be done by now. It's hot outside…and I think the candy in the piñata is melting.

Sonic: Alright, alright. Keep your shades on.

Rose: Fine…I want my spare mask…I left it in your glove compartment and I feel naked without it.

Sonic: Speaking off…I'm sure we've met before…

Rose: If you continue that sentence, I'll shove your Ipod down your throat when we get home. Maybe not the instant we get home, but at some point, that Ipod will be lodged in your windpipe.

Sonic: Okay, okay…jeez.

Just as he hung up, the communicator rang. Sonic answered.

Sonic: What? I'll be there in a…

Jinx: Sonic, I need you to buy a cake.

Sonic: I thought you were making it?

Jinx: …change of plans.

Sonic squinted as he looked at the screen.

Sonic: …are you covered in dough?

Jinx: CHANGE OF PLANS!

Sonic: Why is everyone snapping at ME today?

Jinx: You're the easiest. Now shut up, hang up, and buy Krystal her damn birthday cake!

Sonic: Alright, alright…damn girl…

Jinx: …sorry, Sonic. I'm a little stressed.

Sonic: I can see that, babe.

Jinx: Just buy the cake, please?

Sonic: Jinx, I'm outta money.

Jinx: Damn it…have Red X buy it then. She's got access to our account.

Sonic: How much longer am I going to be suspended from it?

Jinx: Until I think you can spend money responsibly. Good bye, Sonic.

Sonic sighed as he hung up. So he went a little spend happy at the music store a few weeks ago. Like they need to take away his access to the HIVE funds. That was just mean…

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Birthday Blues"**

**Chapter Three**

**Titan H.Q.: Raven's Room**

Shade huffed and curled tighter on the bed. He was bored, but Raven had forbidden him from leaving the room until his party was ready. In retrospect, it was very kind of her to arrange a celebration for something as insignificant as the anniversary of his birth. At long last, he heard the voice in his head…well, a different one then he usually hears.

Raven: (spooky like) **Come. All is ready.**

Needing no further prompting, Shade disappeared from the bed and reappeared just outside the main room. He was about to open the door when a thought struck him. What if they were going to hurt him? He couldn't put it past them. The idea of celebrating his birth was so foreign to him, it was hard NOT to think of it as a trap. He could run…but they'd find him. And if it wasn't a trap, he'd hurt Raven's feelings…and she in turn would hurt his liver…and stomach…and spleen…and other such organs. Oh well. You only live once…thankfully. He opened the door and his jaw hung open. The room was decorated with black and white streamer (Raven refused to allow brightly colored ones) and balloons. There was a small pile of presents on the floor. The smell of cake and ice cream reached his nose. Changeling pounced on him and grabbed him in a noogie.

Changeling: Happy birthday, Rot-mouth.

Shade growled, not liking noogies in the least. Terra put a hat on his head and Starfire shoved a noise maker in his mouth which he blew into half heartedly and very confused.

Robin: Uh…how old is Shade anyway?

Raven turned toward Shade with an inquisitive expression. It quickly turned to one of disbelief.

Raven: **You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding.**

Shade shrugged sheepishly. Sighing, Raven turned to the others.

Raven: **He lost count after eleven because it no longer seemed important.**

Robin: …okay, he's seventeen. Let's just go with that.

Cyborg: Booyah! Still the oldest.

Starfire: How would that change in anyway?

Cyborg: …uh…well, he could have said he was twenty.

Rolling her eyes, Starfire held Shade by his face and pointed at it.

Starfire: Is this the face of one who has lived for twenty cycles? He lacks the facial hair.

Raven: **Actually he shaves.**

Shade stuck his tongue out at the alien princess who coughed in embarrassment and cleared her throat.

Starfire: Oh. Well, I am surprised he can maneuver a razor without slitting his throat.

Raven: **You mean like you used to do with your legs?**

Starfire clenched her teeth and turned toward Raven. That wasn't something to be brought up! So she couldn't shave her legs properly! Waxing was more efficient anyway! The first time she tried using a razor on herself, she had more cuts on her then the time she was knocked out of the air and into a sticker bush during combat. …okay, maybe not THAT many cuts, but there were still quite a few nicks afterward. Terra jumped between them.

Terra: Wow, would you look at that? Time for cake already.

The fight averted by the prospect of cake, they all gathered around the table, Shade crouched on the chair at the end. They had put up another table just for the occasion.

Raven: **We're not singing. Just blow the damn candles out.**

Shade took a deep breath but Changeling grabbed his mouth and forced it closed. Confused, he looked up at his friends with a befuddled expression.

Changeling: You can't do that. We gotta sing. It's not a birthday party if we don't sing.

Raven: **I swear to you now, I am NOT singing.**

Robin: Raven, you leave us no choice.

Cyborg: We have to use the secret weapon.

Raven growled and turned her face away. She wasn't going to look. Not this time. It made no sense. She could make it happen on her own every time without feeling bad, but whenever he…OH! She could FEEL it burning into her. Raven whirled on Shade, glaring at him and pointing a stern finger in his face.

Raven: **You stop that! Stop it right…now…**

Shade's lip trembled as his gray eyes filled with tears. He sniffled a few times. Raven felt her resolve crumbling. She KNEW he was putting her on. Shade had never cried once during any of her anger sessions. It HAD to be a put on. …so why did it make her want to do whatever it took to make it stop?! She grasped both hands around his throat.

Raven: **NO! I won't fall for it! Not again! Do you…do you hear me? You…you stop it right now…please? …damn you.**

Raven released him and pushed his face back toward the cake. With a deep sigh, she started muttering.

Raven: **Happy birthday to you. Happy birth…**

Cyborg: Ah, ah, ah. That ain't right. You gotta SING.

Raven: **May you all rot in the hottest, deepest bowels of Hell.**

With that, they all sang "Happy Birthday". When it was finished, they turned to Raven and stared. Changeling wiped his eye.

Changeling: That…that was beautiful…

Terra: You've got a voice like an angel, Raven.

Raven: **Why do you think I hate singing?!**

Shade blew out his candles and the cake was cut and passed around. Everybody took a big helping of the cake into their mouths…and only Shade, Terra, and Starfire didn't spit it right back out.

Changeling: UGH! What WAS that?! Who MADE this thing?

Starfire: (hurt) …me.

Starfire may be an egomaniacal serial killer from beyond our solar system, but she had feelings too. Now feeling like an ass, Changeling tried to think of a way to soften the blow…well, besides eating the cake anyway. Shade, however, was really enjoying it. Raven pulled a piece of something out of the cake slice with her fork.

Raven: **...is this a slice of ham?!**

Starfire: But of course. Shade is most fond of meat, is he not? And this is HIS birthday cake, is it not? …Robin, you are not eating your cake.

Starfire pouted. Robin groaned. The things he DID for that alien… CURSE HER FOR BEING HOT! He took another bite of the meat cake. …so…meaty…heart…slowly clogging. He looked up, fighting the urge to gag.

Robin: (weak) Yum.

Starfire: Excellent! See, Robin enjoys my cooking! …X'hal, Shade, do not be a cremblo-dran.

Shade burped, having finished his slice of cake…and moving on to what remained. Raven smacked the back of his head.

Raven: **I'm going to assume that's a form of Tamaranian pig. It certainly fits your behavior.**

Terra wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, finished her piece.

Terra: Hmm…there was ham…bacon bits…and…steak sauce?

Starfire: Your taste buds astound, Terra.

Terra: What can I say, I know my chow.

Much to Starfire's disappointment, her other friends couldn't eat theirs and it was saved for later. What was wrong with her cooking? It tasted delicious to her. Shade was then led to a pile of about four presents. He reached for one, but Raven slapped his hand.

Raven: **Ah, ah, ah. That one is saved for last.**

Sighing, Shade reached for a different one. He opened it and stared at the contents. Raven chuckled.

Raven: **He's overcome with gratitude.**

It was a small kit for artists. Markers with different tips, all the colors he could ever need, and other such items. He had a begrudging look on his face, but he licked Changeling's cheek anyway. Changeling smacked him away, disgusted.

Changeling: Dude! Sick!

Terra: Aw, that just means "thank you".

Changeling: He could just give me a card! Damn!

Actually, that was a good idea. He decided that that was how he was going to thank anyone who wasn't Raven from now on. A normal person might have been upset at the lack of presents from the others…but Shade hardly thought he deserved a single one. To him, this was the best birthday he ever had. He stared blankly at the photo of Starfire with her signature on it.

Starfire: When I am queen, that will be worth millions. You may thank me at a later time.

…yeeeeaaaah. He'd do that…in a pig's eye. Cheapskate. He had no idea what Cyborg made him…but he bet it made things break. Then again, throw it hard enough and everything makes things break. Finally he got to the present Raven had stopped him from opening before. She nodded her consent as he reached for it. He opened it and froze. Now this was a gift that was going to be questionable. Raven gave him a look.

Raven: **…well? Put it on.**

Shade grumbled, but obeyed. He put the collar around his neck and fastened it. The others snickered. Raven patted his head.

Raven: **There now. Don't you look nice. That's an expensive collar, so don't lose it.**

Changeling: Not like you paid for it.

Raven: **Beside the point entirely. What matters is that he now has a very stylish collar around his neck that tells everyone who he belongs to.**

She flicked the dangling gold "Raven's" tag on the collar. Raven was very pleased with herself. It wasn't too unusual was it? She just wanted everyone to know who he belonged to. She wanted people to know that if they touched him, they would answer to her. Besides, it went really well with his coat. Wasn't like she "bought" a leash too…that would be a little much. Shade sent her a message. She rolled her eyes, but it was too late. She had agreed to his request earlier (though for the love of Trigon, she had no idea why).

**HIVE Tower: Hallway**

Blackfire was SOOOO glad to have gotten the signal. Her hands now had more cuts on them then she could count. She had to wrap them up in bandage tape, making it look like she was wearing mittens. Krystal, however, was walking down the hall with her, still whittling…and talking about whittling.

Krystal: See, the trick is…uh…well…it's to not cut yourself.

Blackfire: (dryly) You don't say.

Krystal: I'm beginning to think you're not interested in whittling at all.

They FINALLY got to the main room door. Thanking X'hal it was over, Blackfire turned toward Krystal.

Blackfire: Yeah well…

She opened the door, revealing everyone in the main room. Gizmo hit a button and balloons and streamers fell from a device he set up in the air.

Blackfire: Somebody had to keep you out of here.

Others: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KRYSTAL!

Krystal squealed and jumped up and down. She did that at least once a week anyway, but this time there was a lot more feeling to it. She squeezed Blackfire.

Krystal: Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!

Blackfire: Hey, hey, hey! Thank the others too. They were the ones who went out and did all this while I distracted you.

Krystal: GEEE! Hugs all around!

Gizmo: Oh god, not again!

After thanking all her friends with hugs/attempts to cut off their air supply, the party got under way. It had taken a while to prepare. All the presents were set, the cake baked (bought), table in place, so on and so forth. Krystal wolfed down her cake, wanting to get to her gifts right away. She tore through the paper like a mad woman, not bothering to look at what she had until all the paper was gone from every present. The others watched, sweatdropping. It had become increasingly apparent what Krystal liked birthday parties for.

Krystal: OOOH! I wanted this CD, thanks Sonic! OOOH! Fancy perfume I never heard of before, thanks Red! OOOH! …a…coupon to an all you can eat buffet? …SWEET! You rock, Mammoth! Oh my GOD! Beef jerky in the shape of dead movie stars!

The others looked at each other in confusion.

Red X: Wait, what?

Krystal: Just checking to make sure you were listening. Now where was I? Oh yeah…OOOH! A cubic zirconium pendant!

Jinx: SONIC! I told you to get a DIAMOND pendant!

Sonic: What?! I didn't have enough for the diamond one! It's not MY fault I got cut off from the funds…

Others: Yes it is!

Krystal: Eh, diamonds are totally overrated. This stuff has a "Z" in it! Zirconium...I like that word. Zirconium… What else we got here?

She resumed digging through the mound of wrapping paper she left all over the floor. Jinx sighed, going over her calculations in her head. She must have made a mistake when she was adding up the money…but she was so sure. Damn it all. No matter. Once again, Krystal was absurdly pleased with something that should disappoint. Krystal pulled something out of the paper.

Krystal: Hey, this looks like my old shoe!

Blackfire: …that IS your shoe. You took it off your foot when you were digging around.

Krystal: …and so it is. Heh…I knew that.

She shoved her foot back into her shoe and went back to looking. Finally she pulled out a baseball cap with the symbols and letters on it. A two, the letter B plus an arrow pointing right, a four, and a U. In other words, "Too bright for you". She squealed and put it on her head, ignoring the paper that was still stuffed inside it.

Krystal: Blackfire, you remembered! I loves you good!

Blackfire: …Jinx, how much sugar did you PUT in that cake?! She doesn't say "loves you good" unless she's sugar high.

Jinx: I…uh…

Only Sonic and Red X knew she hadn't really baked the cake…and she wasn't about to admit that she couldn't pull it off herself. Jinx shrugged.

Jinx: I just followed the book's instructions, Blackfire. I guess she's just really happy right now.

Krystal: And I don't know what it this is, but Gizmo, you gets a super omega hug for it!

Gizmo: Oh dear god, not the super omega hug!

Gizmo turned on his jets and wings to escape the overly grateful girl. Krystal created a slide of sorts, forcing Gizmo's flight path to lead right to her. She grabbed him in her arms.

Krystal: Nice trick, huh? Been waiting for a long time to try that. Anyway, since you don't want the hug, take my sincere thanks instead.

Gizmo: …really?

Krystal: …eh, what the hell? I was going to say "not really", but…

She put him down, much to the surprise of everyone present. Krystal cleared her throat before turning to her friends.

Krystal: Everyone…I just want to say I'm really touched you would go through all this trouble just for me. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, what with my constant mood swings, need to pluralize things that shouldn't be plural, and other such oddities. Yet you all take it in stride and accept me for the bizarre being that I am. That in itself is the greatest gift you could have offered me.

Sonic: …that would be so much more touching if you weren't wearing your hat to the side like that.

Krystal picked up a wad of paper, turned her hat around, and hurled it at Sonic.

Krystal: Shut the eff up, I choose you! Anway…random references and sudden parodyings aside, I just want to thank you all for being my friends. May we live many more years in friendship, parties or otherwise.

Jinx: …Krystal…that was beautiful.

Blackfire: (muttering) Wait for it…

Krystal pulled a CD player (one of the big suckers) and placed it on the kitchen counter before slamming her new CD inside.

Krystal: But now I'm gonna party like it's nineteen ninety-nine!

Mammoth: …that was years ago.

Krystal: Silence! Ruin not my groove!

The others groaned as music designed specifically to make dogs happy blared from the speakers and she started doing various dances.

Krystal: Do the monkey with me! Come on!

Jinx: (muttering) Next time we take her to Chubby Cheddars or something…

Red X: (muttering) If we're lucky, she'll get lost in the ball pit for a while.

Krystal stopped the music.

Krystal: …I guess you guys don't like my tunes, huh?

Gizmo: What gave it away? The fingers in the ears?

Krystal: And the grimaces. Okay, okay…I'll stop. But now…

Krystal pulled a digital camera out of her pocket.

Krystal: I demand photos! How do you set the delay on this thing…?

**Krystal's Room: One Party Later**

Krystal sighed as she pressed the button on the camera, moving it to the next picture. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. It seemed like she had been crazier then usual that night. Maybe it was her nerves. However, she had meant every word she had said when she gave that little speech. She smiled softly, not her usual manic grin, but a tiny smile at the picture of all of them posing together. That picture was going in the album forever. She'd make multiple copies just to ensure its safety. It was getting late. She tossed her cap across the room, pumping her fist in victory as it landed neatly on her dresser.

Voice: **Nice shot.**

Krystal: I thought so.

Raven and Shade stepped out of her closet. In reality, they had entered through a shadow vortex. Raven looked around the room and sighed in disgust.

Raven: **How very…cutesy.**

Krystal: That's not true…I've got Batman bed sheets.

Raven: **Let's get this over with.**

Krystal: Do let's. I would really hate to be caught.

Shade handed her a hastily wrapped box and she handed him one in return. Raven sighed. Why in the name of…what did she swear by now? She detested Azar and her pacifistic teachings…but Trigon was an asshole too. Hmm…any way you look at it…it's about hate. Why in the name of hate did she do these things? This had to be the most idiotic, dimwitted thing Shade has ever requested of her.

Krystal: You're confused, aren't you?

Raven: **Extremely.**

Krystal: We don't expect others to understand. We've done this gift exchange for as long as I can remember.

Shade nodded as he opened his gift. He pulled out a knitted hat, obviously done herself judging by the uneven stitching. He pulled it onto his head. It even had little holes for his dog ears. Raven rolled her eyes.

Raven: **He thanks you.**

Krystal: And I welcome him.

Opening her gift, she pulled out a drawing of herself. Much to Raven's disappointment, she wasn't mutilated in the picture. Krystal smiled.

Krystal: Thank you, Shade. Another fine work of art…that nobody will ever, ever get to see.

She hid it in her SECRET HIDING PLACE…under her mattress. How original of her. She got off her bed and gave her brother a hug.

Krystal: See you next year, bro.

Raven: **Somehow I think you'll be seeing him sooner then that, Krystal.**

Krystal: No.

She stood up, looking Raven in her crimson eyes.

Krystal: The one I fight and the one who comes to my birthday are two different people as far as I'm concerned, Raven.

Raven: **Whatever helps you sleep at night.**

Krystal: Warm milk, a good story, and my stuffed goose, Mr. Honkers.

Raven: **…what?**

Krystal: That's what helps me sleep at night.

Groaning, Raven turned and started for the closet.

Raven: **I've had enough. This whole thing is sickening. Come, Shade. We're departing.**

Shade looked at his sister one last time before he followed Raven, opening the vortex again. Krystal let out a sigh of relief. No double cross. She quickly teleported back to the main room and reset the buffer that was designed to repel anyone other then herself from teleporting into the tower. It wasn't easy, deactivating it without anyone noticing…but tradition dictated that the gifts must be exchanged. Since she was at least four, they had been exchanging home made gifts, never store bought, because when it began they couldn't go to the store to buy anything. …she hoped he wore the hat. Raven would probably get rid of it…but what happened to the gifts afterward weren't her concern. As she returned to her room and got ready for bed, she decided today had been a pretty good birthday after all. She just hoped Shade got his wish as well. …let's just say he did and leave it at that, hmm? Nudge, nudge, wink, wink. Say no more, say no more.

**Dayton Estate: Who Knows How Many Miles Away**

Steve Dayton AKA Mento wasn't sure what to make of what he was seeing. Clips and pictures of Beast Boy…of Garfield…doing all sorts of terrible things. Was it simply a sick joke, or was there something more to this? As he dug around through the package he had received, he found a video cassette. It took a while to scrounge up a VHS player, living in such a high tech place and all, but he found one and started the tape. It showed the silhouette of a figure sitting in a chair and nothing more. The audio, however, was what really mattered.

Figure: Greetings, Mr. Dayton. If you're actually watching this instead of throwing the package out, then you're as level headed as I had hoped. I wish to discuss a problem with you…one that, as you can see, involves your former teammate. You see, I believe that, with a little work, the damage done to Garfield's mind can be corrected. Maybe even the damage to his body. He could be Beast Boy again. You could be a family again…but they…his new teammates…they wouldn't let such a thing happen. If it is to be done, they must be taken down first. I have a special interest in doing just that. You want the boy, I want them out of the way…so…I suggest we help each other. I'm sure you're hesitant to trust me…so I'll let you think it over. I'll be sending a drone over for a response in a month. Please don't blow it up. And give my regards to the wife, hmm?

The screen changed to a computer graphic rendering of a monstrous face with a huge grinning mouth full of sharp teeth and glowing eyes before going to static. The tape was over…and Mento was left with many questions unanswered.

**THE END**


End file.
